1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information device that is able to transmit via a network an image file storing image data therein, a server that receives the image file transmitted from the information device and that is accessible from a portable device, a recording medium recording therein the image file, an image file generating method, an image file management method, and a computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique of sharing among users a plurality of document files recording therein document data by causing a management server to unitarily manage the plurality of documents is known (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-259459). In this technique, the management server manages a document file associating a history record indicating contents of operations operated with respect to the document data with the document data.